Chapter 202
Chapter 202 is titled "The Royal Crypt". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 17: "Search for the Legendary Gekiuma Takoyaki Recipe" Hatchan flies through the air towards new culinary delights. Short Summary Luffy miraculously recovers from Crocodile's attempt to dry him. He runs toward his enemy but the last fight had taken all his strength and collapses in front of the hidden entrance where Miss All Sunday is about to learn the True History written on a large stone. Long Summary Having defeated Luffy for the second time, Crocodile drops the dehydrated Straw Hat captain, telling him to rest easy as the bomb will explode in 6 minutes. As Crocodile prepares to head to the royal crypt, where the poneglyph is located, the shots of water Luffy fired from earlier fall back down and land on him, re-hydrating him and saving his life. Revitalized, Luffy begins to chase after Crocodile. At the western part of Alubarna, Cobra leads Miss All Sunday down a hidden staircase, which leads to the poneglyph in an underground chamber. Cobra asks Miss All Sunday if she could decipher poneglyphs, and Miss All Sunday replies that she could, which is the reason why Crocodile partnered up with her and avoids killing her. Miss All Sunday asks Cobra if the poneglyph showed the location of Pluton, while Cobra replies that he doesn't know, telling her that it has been the duty of the royal family of Alabasta to protect the poneglyph for generations. They both end up locating the poneglyph deep in the underground chamber. Back on the surface, Usopp is seen imitating Crocodile, while Zoro hits him, asking him what the hell he is doing. Usopp explains that he is trying to step in Crocodile's shoes to help him figure out where he hid the bomb, while Zoro tells him to shut up and keep searching as they only got 5 minutes left. Nami asks Chopper if he could sniff out the bomb with his nose, while Chopper replies he couldn't, as the entire town smells like gunpowder. Nami suggests that Chopper try to pick out the scent of a bomb aiming to destroy the central square, prompting Chopper to ask her what kind of scent that is. Sanji deduces that due to the bomb's blast diameter of 5 km, the cannon would be very close to the palace square as it would have low accuracy, and begins to kick his way through buildings as he has no time to run around them all. Vivi asks Pell if he could find the bomb on the city rooftops, while Pell says that he couldn't. Tashigi, grounded and beaten, grabs her sword as she is confronted by Luffy, who asks her which way Crocodile went. Tashigi hesitates, recalling Crocodile confronting her after she was defeated by Miss All Sunday. Crocodile teases her, telling her that the weak cannot upload justice, also telling her to run back to base to discuss justice as much as she wants there. Obviously offended by his words, Tashigi continues to hesitate, but then points the direction he went to, as Luffy hurries towards that direction. Upset, Tashigi bangs her head on the ground, telling herself that the ideals of "justice" and "Marine HQ" are a joke. Luffy, running towards the royal crypt, suddenly collapses due to his injuries. Despite having eaten so much meat, Luffy tries to get back up, but realizes he is a bit tired, and suddenly falls unconscious on the ground. Crocodile notices the hidden staircase as Miss All Sunday tries to read the poneglyph. It is revealed that as the Straw Hat Pirates desperately search for the cannon, the bomb will explode in 4 minutes. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy recovers from being dehydrated by Crocodile, with the shots of water he fired in the air miraculously falling back down on him. *A poneglyph makes its first appearance. *Sanji deduces that the bomb is relatively close to the palace square, as an explosion with a huge blast diameter of 5 km would have too low accuracy to be fired from a distance. *Tashigi was shown to be defeated by Miss All Sunday, and also points to Luffy which way Crocodile went, much to her own frustration. *Crocodile arrives at the royal crypt. *Time remaining until the explosion: 4 minutes. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 202 it:Capitolo 202 Category:Volume 22